


Choose! Your! Fander!

by Dutch_Dragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: He is basically a chaotic neutral watermelon, OC belongs to me ;], Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_Dragon/pseuds/Dutch_Dragon
Summary: In which a new side is introduced by the name of Impulse! Who I have nicknamed, Watermelon Gameshow Host as he basically is. Enjoy till I finally can get into the feel of writing " Magic Scales " qwq.





	Choose! Your! Fander!

Roman and Patton walked into a darkened version of Thomas's room, the prince was on guard while the dad scan the room the best he could with the low visibility. All they knew was a new door appeared in the mindplace but no side ever came out. Adventuring in was the creative side's idea but couldn't go alone and Patton was the one that really wanted to go into the room with him because Logan was too busy with something and Virgil didn't want to meet the side that had joined them. The princely side shook his head and continued on, with dad-pun master of all the sides, through the room.  
  
After a while, they were standing in the middle of the room and light blue side spoke softly, the hint of fear evident in his voice, " Roman, what if its a dark side made its way here? " The white and red side froze at the other's words then looked over his shoulder at him. " Don't worry Padre, I made special arrangements to make sure they couldn't get in without our or Thomas's permission. And I really doubt he would ever do that since Deceit hides them from his view. " The moral side gulped and nodded, looking away still a bit nervous.  
  
The hair on the back of his neck stood up as if they were both being watched. Roman started to worry that one managed to actually break through his army of creations protecting the mind palace. A light joyful laugh had begun through the room with no designated source, causing both of the sides to freeze. " Well, well, well, " The owner of the laugh began to speak, " I didn't expect two of the famous ones to make an appearance at my _little_ Gameshow! " As the voice said little, spotlights came on one-by-one, slowly, lighted up the room trying their best to not to blind the two other sides.  
  
In front of the both of them, there was a side they didn't truly remember who they were. A side wearing a dark green business suit with a watermelon bowtie and a pair of cowboy boots to match. He bowed before the two of them, " It is truly a great honor to see the two of you! " When he rose back up, there was a present joyful gleam in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. He chuckled, " But to be honest, I thought I would have a bit more time to get the room ready! I only have the lights up. " The watermelon-colored side slumped a bit in defeat and let out a sigh.  
  
Roman and Patton looked at each other, still a bit shocked at the flamboyantness of the new side. " Um... Who are you? " Roman asked when Patton was too busy blinking in confusion to truly ask. The side gasped very dramatically, his hands cupping his own cheeks, " How could I be so forgetful! The name is Impulse and I~, " He spun around and landed on one of his knees, " Will be your host for the hour~! " His earlier smile back on his face, shimmering with glee. Patton smiled softly, " What do you mean by host? " Impulse quickly jumped up to his feet. " I am based off of a collection of Gameshow hosts that our own creator has come across through watching television! " The dark green side fumbled with his bowtie with a look of gleaming pride painted over his face.  
  
After the action, he looked back at the other two. " Well, while you two are here you want to play my own version of a game show? " The side started to jump up and down excitedly like as if he was a little kid hyped up on a suger high. Patton's eyes began to shine with glee and looked over at Roman, who responded by rolling his eyes, " Well, we have time for one game. " Impulse clapped his hands in joy while the light blue colored side did a high pitched happy squeal. The moral side looked at the dark green colored side, " What do you call you show? " The impulsive side smiled and poofed up a mic, " Well, dear glassed contestant! It is called," He lifted his mic to his mouth and his voice was echoed by an army of unknown audience member voices and had his free hand up into the sky, " Choose! Your! Fander!~ "


End file.
